Nintendo vs. Capcom/Sir Arthur
Bio Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Guinevere from the evil clutches of Astaroth, king of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons, while collecting power ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. Movelist Normal Attacks *F Throw: *B Throw: *U Throw: *D Throw: Special Attacks *Dagger Toss: Arthur throws a fast, straight moving knife. Tapping the attack button adds a second knife right after the first one in a slightly upper trajectory, and a third at the same height as the first dagger toss. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased. *Lance Toss: Arthur throws a slow straight moving spear. Tapping the attack button adds an extra lance toss right after the first one, in a slightly lower trajectory. In Golden Armor mode Arthur can't rapid fire this projectile, but its damage and priority are improved. *Scatter Crossbow: Arthur fires two arrows at the same time in a diagonally up trajectory, or down if performed in air, from his crossbow. In Golden Armor mode fires 3 arrows with homing attributes. *Fire Bottle Toss: Arthur throws a bottle that breaks upon contact with the floor or opponents, unleashing a advancing blue flame that moves a short distance across the ground. In Golden Armor Mode damage and number of hits are increased. *Axe Toss: Arthur's most powerful projectile (individually). Arthur throws a slow straight moving axe that rotates as it advances, covering great height. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased, but it size is diminished, doing a high angled parabolic trajectory up at start. *Scythe Toss: Arthur throws a small scythe, traveling a short distance in a straight forward line. After this, the scythe will travel back to Arthur, hitting the opponent a second time.In Golden Armor Mode, reach, speed and damage are improved. *Shield Deflect: Arthur crouches and takes cover behind his shield. If it by physical attacks during this stance, Arthur will push back the opponent on contact, leaving the attacker in a stagger state, giving chance to connect a combo. If hit by a projectile, Arthur will neutralize it. *Heavenly Slash: A quick, rising slash with Arthur's sword. Works as an anti-air attack, and can lift opponent if it connects. *Hellbound Slash: Hard Knockdown. Primarily, this is a combo extender, adding extra damage while also spiking the target to the floor and setting them up for a fire bottle OTG. In Golden Armor Mode ground bounce properties are added. Super Combos *Goddess' Bracelet: Arthur puts on the Goddess' Bracelet and rapidly fires many large fireballs at the opponent. He is able to jump and double jump while using this move, allowing him to adjust his aim if the opponent is being picked up too high. *Golden Armor: Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. When the spell card ends, Arthur loses all of his armor and remains wearing only boxers. Golden Armor can also be done when in boxers, but he only receives the default silver armor. *For The Princess! (Lvl. 3): Arthur uses magic to create numerous full screen explosions, as a dragon made of blue flames, which travels around the screen for additional damage. During this Super Combo, Arthur is completely invulnerable. Misc. *Intro - Arthur, in his boxers, gets suited in his knight armor and says “Sir Arthur is ready to do battle!” *Taunt - He raises his fist and says “Still going!” *Victory Pose - He grabs a floating key and says “You have faced a knight, and lost!” *Sir Arthur's rival is Pit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom Category:Starter